


Everybody's Talking About Phan....

by Tweetytwoolou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Everybody's talking about jamie - Freeform, M/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Tweetytwoolou
Summary: What happens when two young and upcoming actor's are cast in two of the main role's in one of the most popular musicals of the west end. What happens when the tension that is between the two characters in the show bleeds out into their real lives. And how will they manage to keep their blossoming relationship from effecting the rapour on stage.





	Everybody's Talking About Phan....

At only eighteen Dan was still fairly new to the west end and the audition process , but he was determined to give this his best shot. His agent had informed him of the chance a few weeks ago and he’d taken the script and sound tack away with him that night. Being young he knew he might have more of ad advantage as the role he was in line to play was only a couple of years younger than him, and in all honesty Dan wasn’t sure if he could relate to someone anymore, sure he wasn’t a drag queen but he had wanted to go to prom in a dress, he found gender and it’s stereotypes hard to understand and didn’t see why a man wearing make up or a skirt was an issue. Then again he wasn’t sure that the world was ready to see boy’s , girls and the non-binary folk just living their best lives. He’d practiced the song over and over the words sticking in his head, reminding him of the fact that unlike Jamie (who he was auditing for ) who was out and proud he wasn’t. He knew one day he would have to confront that fear if he ever truly wanted to be happy but right now he was just glad to let go of all the inhibitions and inhabit the form of Jamie New, the test would be if he could still walk and dance in heals as he’d done at drama school a good many times.

He got to the studio where the auditions were being held early and signed in showing his ID and his reference number for the auction and was sent to change into the outfit he’d brought that he thought would suit the role, he didn’t but the heals on yet but he’d found them out. If he was going to win the role he was going to prove to everyone that he could do this, that he still had it in him to be able to prance around the stage. He settled in the chair outside the hall where each person was being called into, his leg bouncing nervously as he went over and over the song he’d chosen from the show to go with. He just hopped he could portray the emotion that Jamie felt in that scene and theu his acting out of the scene with Pritti with one of the panel would go well.

Soon enough it was his turn to go audition he walked in and slipped off the trainers he’d been wearing and got himself into the heels, heading over to the piano he indicated what song he was about to sing and stood in the middle of the room smiling softly , he introduced himself and then answered their questions about why he’d chosen wall in my head as the auction song, (Because he felt it portrayed Jamie’s inner turmoil), why he had chosen the simple outfit of a t-shirt, jogging bottoms but then heels ( for the fact that Jamie was low key and liked comfort and mimi Mei was a diva who loved her glamour).

Dan closed his eyes as the piano started, blocking out the rest of the world he focused on the words in the song, about moving about the small area that was boxed off like a stage and then about making sure he put every inch of emotion into the song, his voice almost cracking a few time’s as he sang the chorus bit of climbing this wall in my head, forcing himself into the other’s shoes how it felt to have someone despise you for being who you are. By the time the song had finished he’d passed aroused the stage and pretended to climb onto a wall in heels, the emotion was heavy in his voice as he took a few moment’s to centre himself. He then thanked them for letting him audition and moved to pick up the script to go through the scene in the girls bathroom with one if the ladies on the panel.

He grabbed an eyebrow pencil from his pocket and a small mirror and made sure his eyebrows were drawn on wonky before nodding he was ready, Dan wasn’t someone who did things by halves , he sighed softly as he started “Psst Pritti…Pritti is that you?” He bit his lip as he waited to respond “ Pritti get in ere….please…please you gotta elp me”. He was moving back and forth like he thought Jamie might, he brushed himself down, pretended to look in the mirror then back at Pritti. “ Look….Look at me Eyebrows….it’s like me foreheads been raped by epileptic caterpillars” He turned to the lady playing against him for this trying not to laugh at the line he was about to say. “Oh no, I was a victim of a drive by clowning,” They carried on like this with someone else stepping in to do Miss Hedges lines and the director calling scene just before where the next song would be. He felt confident he thanked the Panel for their time and headed out, knowing it would be a few days before he knew if he was shortlisted for the role where he’d be called back to play against the others shortlisted for Margret, Pritti, Dean and Hugo to see how their chemistries worked. And he honestly couldn’t wait. He had a feeling deep down that his life was about to go an the most amazing journey and he was ready for the ride.


End file.
